


Bully Me

by fluffypapillon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Coercion, Dominance, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypapillon/pseuds/fluffypapillon
Summary: Since the start of term began at his new school, Reiland MacIntosh has been plagued by an unyielding force fused within the pit of hell itself, taking shape as a deceptively handsome and insanely popular high school 'king'. Having a fiery temper and mutinous nature the ginger haired junior couldn't help but attempt opposition at every turn, all the while knowing that eventually he'd be forced to face the consequences of such blatant  rebellion. Too little too late he learns just how far his nemesis is willing to go to prove total dominance over him.





	Bully Me

He knew that there would be consequences, had known that all along, but it didn’t keep him from straining against their restraint as the student before him approached with a gag. There was little hope of an actual escape, he maintained a slim physique despite the past two years of training at the dojo, and was up against five other students who had not only considerably more bulk in their muscles, but height and general thickness of frame as well.

“It’s alright if you cry, Rei, I think tears in your eyes would be appealing.” There was a disjointed chorus of chuckles and snickering after that remark, all of which sent a chill down his spine, and he put up another futile attempt to break free. Lurching his torso forward, half of his chest exposed, the top four buttons having popped off in the tearing of it earlier, his efforts only inspired the other boys to twist one arm further, pushing it back to what felt like the precipice of a breaking point.

It was humiliating that this pain summoned a cry from him, but the other student must have deemed it fortuitous as he used that moment of anguish to shove the gag into his mouth and firmly secure it in place. His teeth instinctively bit into the material, yet it was hard and unyielding, causing his jaw to ache, head tossing aggressively as if to jostle the contraption loose and gain a release.

“Ha, he looks like a muzzled dog.” More insidious sounds of enjoyment erupted from the group as a whole, and again his body bucked and arched towards freedom. Torturing his arms further, tears did start to well up in his eyes from the pain of their hold, but he would not give them the pleasure of such a sight and was quick to lower his head, as if in defeat. That is, until a near painfully possessive grasp on his chin and jaw brought it up, forcing his gaze to meet the eyes of their magnanimous 'king', Archibald Blane Watson.

There was cruelty in his eyes, but that was nothing new, and regardless of how disgusting it was to see such an emotion mingled with lust in the striking blue depths, no one could deny the handsomeness of his features. Archie had been blessed, or perhaps cursed, with a devilish symmetry in the formation of his face, it was a dark and brooding sort of prince-like countenance. It blended well with his pitch black locks, and no matter how he chose to style it these attributes always combined with his dominating height of six foot two, and broad frame of taught musculature, to give him an untouchable air of superiority.

It was the course of human nature that placed a man like that, even a growing young man of seventeen, at the center of many admirers, followers, and eager gophers. He had created, unwittingly or not, an entire empire of loyal servants out of the other students in this school, if not because of his intimidating and roguishly attractive appearance, they flocked to him for the wealth and prosperity of his family. This was a person who was accustomed to getting everything that he could ever want at the first indication of desiring it, and knowing this, Rei had chosen to defy him anyway.

“You could put an end to this.” That voice, so low and inviting, yet it perpetually demanded notice, the movements and antics throughout the room ceased as he spoke. The meaning of those words sent chills down his spine, even as Rei felt somehow mesmerized by the seductive quality of the dulcet tones, or perhaps he was simply ensnared by the forced exposure to those penetrating eyes. “Tell me what I want to hear and the brutes will go away.” Another painful twist on his arm sent the moisture in his own eyes tumbling down, trailing along each lightly freckled cheek to melt against the hand still firmly holding his chin in place.

Was he insane, as well as sadistic, or just unbelievably lacking common sense? There was no conceivable way to respond to anything this man wanted, even if Rei was of a mind to concede and do as requested. The gag smothered his mouth so completely that the harshest scream would hardly resonate beyond with any depth of audible form. The unfairness of this situation, when combined with the detestable treatment, the aggressive handling, and the months of ever escalating bullying that had lead up to this moment prompted a contemptuous glare to rebuke the glorious ‘king’ more completely than any vocal statement could clarify.

There should have been discontent, or perhaps even anger at such blatant rebellion, at the clear conveyance of utter loathing and total rejection as was evident in his heated emerald eyes which seethed with quiet rage. Rather, instead of an anticipated mirror of this contempt the emotion within those electric blue pools shifted with the sickening flicker of a challenge accepted. The hand on his chin drew back, and Rei was perversely enthralled by the sight of those fingers, dampened by his own tears, brought to the lips of his enemy to have the salted moisture tasted in an erotic gesture.

Beyond the droning sound of wild thumping from his heart beat, rushed with adrenaline from the terror of this assault, more than one gasp could be heard, indicating that he was not the only individual caught up in that moment of awful, seductive enchantment. They were sick, all of them, so it was no surprise to him that these lackeys would find the languid motion of that tongue savoring any substance to be exciting, particularly when it drew with such sedate purpose across the lengthy digit. What was such a shock to his system was the realization that _his_  heart seemed to skip a beat, some foreign sensation knotting into the pit of his stomach, threatening to sink lower. Had he been drugged unknowingly? That would explain such a reaction, considering the absolute sincerity he felt in outright hatred for the satanic lech before him. Archibald was not only a man, and therefore so far off from his ideal type it was down to the chromosomal level, but also his nemesis who seemed nothing less than every ounce of evil in the world birthed into one horrible creation.

Repulsed by himself as much as by the male before him, Rei tossed his head to attempt jerking his body free from the hold he hoped had gone lax after that distracting display, however to his chagrin the hands remained firm, like steel confines, and he received another horrible bend at his arm, the pain again spilling tears. On top of that humiliation someone behind him reached out to grasp a tight grip onto some of his shaggy ginger locks, twisting the short length up between fingers before nearly yanking the whole patch out while forcing Rei to observe Archibald further.

Despite the gag in his mouth, these cruel events summoned forth an enraged scream, yet the actual sound of it was dull and hardly even noticeable, especially since the imposing student across from him had begun to slip off and discard the jacket of their school uniform. Through the thin glaze of tears which blurred the edge of his vision, Rei became unwillingly mesmerized once more, eyes intently fixated upon the large hands which moved to loosen the tie. It was a known fact that the unspoken promise of what was to come as a man tugged loose the confines of his necktie was innately seductive and alluring, but to witness a gesture from this particular creature of blessed handsomeness and physique, he could only imagine that even the most chaste and holy individual would feel sinfully stimulated.

With this reasoning he would not hold contempt for the treachery of his own heart rate rising further, nor would he dwell upon the slight twitch of an interested member between his legs, knowing that any living being would be stirred to react at such an erotic scene. Archibald was the devil incarnate, he held the power to ensnare others, enslave them, and crush even the most steadfast will beneath his mastery of dark forces. As much of an exaggeration as that fantastical thought might be, Rei held onto it firmly, clinging to this concept as fiercely determined as any knight who might shelter behind his shield when faced with the onslaught of a dragon flame. The distraction of his thoughts did not keep his body from registering the tossing of that tie as it joined the jacket upon the shelf nearby, nor did it hinder him from taking notice of the buttons being targeted next.

There was a horrible sense of anticipation welling up deep within him, yet he could not accept that yearning to visualize the chest of this Adonis, he rejected this betrayal of self on such a deep level that his body once again tried to lurch into freedom, the motion proving as futile as before. A few more sadistic chuckles reminded Rei that the two were not alone in this dimly lit store room, as if he could somehow forget the predicament which placed him so entirely at the mercy of his rival. Archibald watched him as intently as he had been forced to adhere to, yet his actions reflected not even a hint of embarrassment at having an audience for his own revealing of flesh. He was a young man clearly proud of his attributes, such a deep rooted confidence in his superiority that Rei could only imagine he likely felt the others present should be honored to bear witness.

The sickening truth was that they likely _were_  honored, he could almost feel the thickness of sexual tension in the room escalating as every other student became further aroused. They had reveled in the excitement of the hunt before, but as the shirt parted to reveal such well honed musculature, the general mood among the group almost tangibly shifted to something more lustful and hungry. The hands confining him in place, knelt before the ‘king’ of them all, Rei instinctively knew that in that moment they would much rather be free to grope and slide across the rippling expanse of such a contoured abdomen. However it was understood throughout that such exquisitely ripe fruit was not free for the taking, and without permission any one of them would meet a swift and likely horribly painful punishment for an attempt.

Without removing the fabric of that shirt completely, allowing it to hang in a sensual frame along  either side of the exposed sculpture that was Archibald’s body, the student leaned forward and slipped an arm about his hips. With a motion as smooth as sin he drew the slender Rei up from his knees, while that hold on his limbs remained infuriatingly intact, the henchmen obediently following the silent demand of a readjustment. Amid the alteration there was a skillful, almost unnoticeable tug at his own shirt, the quick and aggressive act tearing through the hold of those last few buttons to expose the entirety of his own torso before it was forced to meld atop the heated abs he’d been unwittingly admiring just moments ago. This new position held his slighter build intimately up against the hardness of his captor, body contorted by restraint into a purposeful arch against the hated perfection that was Archie.

His mind suddenly became dizzy and muddled by the unexpected change, caught off guard and intensely aware of his vulnerability, trying desperately to understand how the situation had gotten to this extreme even as the ugliest part of himself felt a jolt of excitement with the realization that the stiff bulge pressing against his groin reflected a sexual interest in the devil man who held him. The hand at his hip lowered to a more demanding grip at the soft curve of his cheek, slender digits experimentally stroking in an intrigued caress across the yielding mound. For once Rei felt distinctly appreciative of the gag in his mouth, though his jaw ached by the strain of it, the device kept any treacherous sounds from escaping his throat. He did _not_ feel enjoyment from this nearness, nor that lecherous touch, his body was just naive, confused, and he highly suspected the involvement of a stealthy intoxication to induce such a response.

 There was another interested twitch of his own member, and with a subtle grinding of those hips against him a sudden growth of arousal which he was horrified to face, eyes shutting out any visual stimulation as his body suffered beneath the overwhelmingly sensual onslaught. The last reservoir of tears spilled down his cheeks, face still forced up by the grip on his hair, even as his eyes rebelled against the ocular triggers, remaining closed. This angle forced the moisture to trickle down a damp trail along his jawline before being languidly swept away by an unexpectedly soft texture, and sultry grazing motion. He refused to look and confirm it, but Rei instinctively knew that it was the thumb of a deranged predator which sadistically smeared that tear across his skin, the skin reacting with small prickles of goose flesh when the hand is felt a moment later, pressing in a vague threat against his throat before sedately drifting to brush along his collar bone.

It was a silent display of his total dominance, a denotation that in this moment, should he desire it, Archibald held his very life within his grasp. It was demoralizing, yet Rei felt some horrible thrill at the gesture, as if he had somehow become an adrenaline junkie who desired nothing more from this world than to tempt the fates at every opportunity. This combined with another, less subtle, grinding of hips to such an effect that the shaft between his legs grew stiff with a foreign urgency, throbbing in an almost painful way as a hot gust of breath foreshadowed the sinfully pleasurable lap of a warm tongue just moments before the lustful mouth was upon his jaw. A shiver raced down his spine, the entire frame of his sleek body seeming to tremble with the response to being savored by this demonic angel.

It was shameful, but Rei knew that if the gag was not firmly in place there would be explicitly telling sounds of a very enthusiastic response to this treatment, which he still wished to imagine as horrendous even though his body betrayed such determinations by wantonly yearning for more. The draining reserves of his defense and rejection allowed him to try for one more desperate claim on release, yet it was such a feeble lingering will that his body ended up doing little more than bucking into the hard frame he was held against. The chuckle that followed this failure was so unlike the sickening ones before, it was just as sinister, yet rolled into the expanse of this small room with such enchanting fluidity that it spread a warmth through his body, as if some flame of enticement flicked at his nerves to help weave a deeper spell.

    He was not the only one affected by the chaos of erotic stimulation, his heated body feeling slightly chilled by the soft sound of an escaped groan. Someone in the room was reaching a peak of excitement without even being a participant in the current acts, a fact which so disgusted Rei he was shocked to the core by the next swift development. His meager defense disrupted by the distraction, Archibald utilized this moment to adeptly maneuver the hand at his throat down, trailing in a sensuously languid motion across the smooth expanse of his chest, seeking out a prize that he was quick to claim with a teasing pinch and encompassing rub. An unexpected cry was summoned forth by the new and alarming sensation, yet blissfully trapped behind that gag, any euphoria in the tone of it disguised as potential discontent due to the muffled quality.

The targeted nipple reacted with curious eagerness, the flesh of it swelling to a harder nub that Archibald toyed with, alternating his treatment between gruffness of a harsh flick or aggressive rub, to the gentle coaxing of a sweeping circular motion, playing upon the sensitive flesh with such devilish expertise and skill. It was sensory overload already, yet Rei could not stop himself from opening those eyes to try and get a glimpse of the machinations which called out to the most hidden part of his subconscious spirit, drawing out an unexpected reaction that surprised even himself. The hand at his scalp still held control over directing his gaze though, and this ultimately forced his emerald eyes to lock onto the striking blue depths above, causing a jolted realization that Arhibald had been quietly observing every shift in wanton response that might have carelessly flitted across his features for some undetermined amount of time, perhaps from the very moment that hateful mouth had drifted away from his jaw. He felt the flush of heated embarrassment fill his cheeks, likely blotting out his freckles which showed so persistently against his usually pale complexion.

The reminder of that mouth drew his gaze to it, and the detestably triumphant smile which spread there caused him to groan for a completely different reason, some of his anger and resentment flaring up at the display of an all but solidified victory. _Not yet._ Again he bucked, yet Rei was horrified to feel it work against him, Archibald so cleverly capitalizing on the motion by grasping a more secure hold on his derriere, one finger teasing in what he assumed was a threatening motion between the cushion of his bottom while propelling his slighter frame up at such an angle that his feet were deprived of a solid surface. Further embarrassed, Rei now had to dangle there uselessly, or wrap his limbs around the antagonist, spreading himself to further expose the hardness of his stimulated member that throbbed again detestably.

Another sound of excitement could be heard amid their audience, and the complete shame of his delirious response to this man threatened to shatter the last of his resolve. Is this how it was to be? His first experience with intimate contact forcibly taken by not one but a whole group of lusty gropers? If it was just Archibald… his eyes closed off against that thought, his dejection of self still not over powering the will which refused to wrap his legs willingly around the tapered hips he was now held up against. As if the turmoil of his troubled thoughts had been conveyed clearly to the other man amid his silence, the devil leaned in to whisper a hot breath of temptation against his ear, so low and intoxicating it was beyond any known level of enticement Rei had come to understand in his life time.

“You can be mine alone, Rei. Submit.” Another shiver trickled along his spine, and in that moment of tortured indecision the young man instinctively knew that he had already accepted an outcome on the subconscious level at some inscrutable point amid the hazy assault, and there was really no reason to put up a fuss and draw out the spectacle any longer. Forcing himself to meet the penetrating gaze of this sultry demon, he worked against the hold on his hair to indicate the decision had been made, but it was not immediately accepted. Archibald played dirty, as was clearly evident by this point, and it was perhaps with a sadistic insistence that he made one further silent demand, allowing a hand to stroke down the outside of one thigh, indicating he required a more physical surrender. The last dredges of his anger flaring at this, Rei slipped his legs around the waist and squeezed with what he hoped to be an uncomfortable amount of pressure.

There was another chuckle, the kind that lapped at his innards with sensuality, and the hand relocated from supporting his thigh to replacing the hold on his head, slender digits sliding across his scalp in a way that summoned forth another shiver, the vengeful hold there releasing without word. Cradled now against the tall frame, he was drawn forth, face almost smothered into the chest of Archibald while the ‘king’ dismissed his followers with a simple yet deadly serious command of, “Get out.” He could only guess at the expression which may have played across the devilishly handsome features, but as all the others were so swift to release their hold on him and depart without so much as a disgruntled complaint, beyond a few muffled sighs he was certain had meant to be kept hidden, somehow Rei imagined something truly terrifying was required to rebuke all five of them so thoroughly.

A part of him was chilled by that imagery, screaming quietly inside at the utter foolishness of simply handing himself over to the most satanic creature on the face of this earth. Yet this rigid sense of self preservation did not nullify the sickeningly steady throb of anticipation between his legs, the betraying member eagerly pressing against the hips of the man who had claimed his fate. There was also the blissful, albeit still slightly pained, relief when his arms gained their freedom, and though the muscles refused to do anything at first, causing the limbs to dangle limply at either side, he might soon be able to put up more of a fight if necessary. That was wishful thinking. As if he could snap out of the sensual spell this hellish creature had woven so thoroughly around him, he was not so conceited with himself to hope the haze of urgency and desire might be easily escaped just because the henchmen had departed.

If anything, Rei felt even more stimulated by the knowledge that they were now alone, the door to this little store room ringing out that definitive truth as it closed behind the last of them. There was stillness though, so much of it that he began to wonder if Archibald was about to do something even more cruel by backing out of this little game he had been so persistent to start. Unexpected anger welled up at that, and he attempted to lean back only to realize that the clasp on his mouth gag had been undone, the disgusting metallic piece slipping from his jaw with lubricated ease. The depth of relief was likely evident on his features, a soft rumbling of amusement stirring up his emotions again and drawing his emerald eyes up to meet the culprit. Archibald discarded the gag with the disinterest one might express while tossing aside a piece of trash, allowing the trajectory of his motion to determine where the toy would land without really having any care to personally direct it.

Working his jaw in a carefully rotated motion, Rei simply stared, likely seeming dumbfounded and childish, until the hand returned to his face, cupping his cheek and enabling the textured thumb pad to slowly trace across his swollen lower lip. “Shall I reward you for the obedience?” This sultry statement, hushed and seductive as it was, caused the embarrassed flush to flood his pale face once more, and it was likely telling that a rebuttal was soon to follow. Archibald cut it off though, efficiently stealing away the angry words of indignation as his mouth moved with demanding force to entangle him in a passionate kiss. There was pain, lingering from the harsh gag, jaw still aching and upset yet yielding beneath the mastery of that hot tongue which delved within to entice his own into the swirling game of tasting pleasure. A foreign groan of yearning elicited from his throat, but was thankfully muffled by the other mouth now, and it was perhaps because of this that Archibald broke away so unexpectedly.

“Let me hear your plea, feisty one.” The defensible Rei balked at such a request, but he was denied the opportunity to refuse as that mouth swiftly made claim on a different area that was equally sensitive to the onslaught, his ear being tenderly tugged between the firm graze of teeth. Combine that new and sinfully thrilling sensation with the warmth of his breath along the virgin flesh and it was little wonder why another treacherous noise erupted, some toxic blend of a gasp with the yearning of a moan. The chuckle that followed felt almost as seductive as any caress, and it was all Rei could do to weakly grasp at the loose fabric of Archie’s shirt before him, body trembling with a detestable wilting of will. He hungered, this was what it felt like. Never before had anyone been so alluring as to entice him into even considering physical contact on this sort of intimate level, but Rei still believed he had a fairly decent grasp on the concept of what it meant to lust for another.

Nothing he could have imagined would have been this intense though, and that was surprising considering how passionate his nature generally was. Anger was not so different from desire, he had heard, and it was an emotion he frequently let take hold of himself in the past, so he had always thought that sensual expressions of passion would reflect a similar feel. Oh, what ignorance he had blissfully dwelt within. Another unexpected sound escaped him, a lewd cross between simpering panting and pathetic mewling for more, stimulated by the sudden motion of that hand which had hereto for remained a stoic sentinel at the sensitive entrance to his rear. The lascivious trail of his mouth and tongue, shifting fluidly from the ear and lowering with such sedate purpose, combined so euphorically with the renewed groping of his digits against that previously aroused nipple, that the sudden stimulation of such a forbidden space below was almost frighteningly intense.

There was so much stimulation, and such an unexpected enjoyment in response that some part of Rei’s senses demanded he pull out of the spell, wake up and remember how much loathing he had for this man. True, he had willingly surrendered to the demon spawn, but in actuality it was really a means of retaining control over the situation, a coherent decision made to allow himself to explore this new exciting reaction of body on _his_  terms. Archibald may have thought he called the shots, but it was Rei who had chosen to accept the seclusion, and allow them to explore the pleasures to be had between two men alone. The too proud rebel in him forced words from his throat, a proclamation that should likely have remained unspoken, even as they were dispersed with soft gasps of enjoyment. “It… it was my… choice. I’ll decide… what you can… have.” The response to this was instantaneous, a palpable shift in the posture of that hard frame he still clung to. The sinful mouth left his shoulder where it had been suckling gently, and the voice that broke through his elated haze was chillingly sinister, “Is that so?”

What happened next was so dizzying and inconceivably swift that Rei felt as little more than a puppet to be manipulated on a whim, his body suddenly torn away from Archibald, twisted and forced face down onto the cushioned mat which rested upon the floor. Dexterous hands unfastened his trousers in the adjustment, the jerking motion which drew them off his skin, exposing his bare flesh to the room felt surreal in that fluid efficiency. Just as he was of a mind to push up off the mat his body was covered by the powerful frame, and before he could even conceive what was about to happen cheeks were gruffly parted and a thickened member was forcing its way into his entrance. The pain of such a dry penetration caused the already exhausted and tense body to quake uncontrollably, muscles quick to spasm as his mind refused to accept what was happening. He would _not_  be raped. “S-stop!” It was horribly pitiful, the sound of his pained voice as he tried to assert his refusal, instead hearing himself plea for mercy.

“No.” Another thrust, the first having barely broken through the tight sphincter without any aide of lubrication, his hardened flesh ground another painful inch deeper into the depths of his prey. Another cry, this one even more pathetic than before, actual tears falling from the emerald pools of his eyes as they squinted tightly shut, “P-please!” It killed him to beg so openly, but the abuse he had already tolerated up to this point had been so harsh, and the drastic switch between the pleasure he had felt a moment before to this brutal claiming was too shocking to handle with any remnant of pride. “Please.” More pathetic, the single word was broken, much like his spirit felt, body still trembling with terrified anguish. There was not another harsh penetration, but the thick shaft did not pull out either, so it surprised Rei to feel a gentle caress at his cheek, as his forehead pressed into the mat to hide the shame of his capitulation.

“Pain is a necessary tool, little cat.” The words were again that alluring murmur at his ear, breath warm and coaxing out a different sort of response, easing some of that fear which gripped his heart. He understood, even without further words, Rei realized that this brutality had been his own doing. That realization angered him somewhere, but that anger had no real place in this moment, a lesson which had just been permanently imprinted upon his memory. Still shaken, though not as pathetic as before, the slender male relented even further, knowing that his choice was not whether Archibald _could_  have him, but whether it would be taken by force or mutually enjoyed. “I… you can have anything. I submit.” Again the change was immediate, the thick member withdrawing from his rear, the hole sore and feeling almost torn by the force from before, distracting his mind as his body was being manipulated again, with more care now. Archibald laid him onto the mat in a more comfortable position, back against the thin cushion while his legs were guided up to embrace the width of his hips, a much more intimate hold considering the complete lack of any material barrier.

The loathing of self he undoubtedly felt after being forced into such meek submission was drifting far from his mind as Rei got ensnared by the heated pools of his assailant, the blue depths softened by approval and still sinfully storming with lust, enough so that his fearfully depleted arousal began to gradually return. It helped that the length of a hard shaft pressed unrestrained alongside his own swelling member, the difference in size embarrassing, yet begrudgingly awe inspiring. There was a more delicate grinding motion of his hips as Archibald used his intimidating arousal to further stimulate the renewal of Rei’s, combined by another passionate kiss. The novelty of that first encounter had faded just enough for the slighter male to register more of the underlying force which directed the flow of their engaged mouths, and he was able to understand that this too was a demonstration of dominance. Archie was claiming him, stealing his breath, flooding his mind, overwhelming his body and exciting every sensual nerve ending so that this level of carnal passion would overshadow every future intimate encounter Rei would ever indulge in.

The sudden realization that someone, no not just anyone, but _this_  perfect specimen of gorgeous man hood wanted to cast such a permanent level of influence over him was so inconceivably erotic that Rei became filled with self doubt and confusion. Who had he become to feel so desperate and eager for such a deep rooted level of interest? It was something he would have to explore at another time, a topic to be dissected beneath the microscope until he had worked out a better understanding of self, but for now his physical urges claimed the most prominent place in his thoughts. As if he had experience in the matter, his hips began to move of their own accord, rocking up to encourage further grinding of the two rigid shafts, the sensation of a slicked dampness smoothing the friction and adding to the intoxicating pleasure of the rub. More sounds began to escape between ragged breathes, stolen swiftly between necessary breaks of that hot kiss which had devoured the last remnants of his formerly assertive and rebellious nature.

One hand braced the majority of Archibald’s weight against the mat, rather than allowing the full force of it to crush the more delicate physique beneath him, but the other swiftly came into play, further igniting the flames of Rei’s expectations for more. Compassionately perhaps, the fingers teased at the other nipple now, showing just as much sedate and purposeful attention to this as it had to the one before, causing both areas of sensitivity to pucker wantonly with a quiet plea for more blissful abuse. Rei felt compelled to engage in a like wise manner, but fumbled awkwardly in his inexperience, intimidated slightly by the utter perfection of such a chiseled abdomen above. In contrast to the adept skill Archie had displayed, the smaller hands roamed almost pointlessly along the contours, brushing over a nipple without halting to properly elicit any excitement from the more sensitive flesh.

The ongoing assault of their shared kiss finally came to an end, Archie drew back and released a lusty sort of chuckle, the sound sending shivers down Rei’s spine. Slowly parting his lashes, there was really no way to know how enticing his expression had become, induced to such a state by the careful and masterful attentions of his partner, his emerald eyes burned with a smoldering fire of brilliant desire. “Those eyes are mine,” was the possessive response, stunning Rei with an unexpectedly serious tone. Parting his lips to formulate a reply, perhaps an inquiry as to the reason for such a statement, Archie dipped his head at that moment and tugged at the lower lip, silencing his words and summoning forth more encouraging sounds with a gentle suckling of it into his mouth. Slipping his arms unwittingly behind the back of his partner, Rei clung to him in a desperate fashion, wanting to further escalate the ever rising level of pleasure without really knowing exactly how to best manage such.

Archibald knew, even without the knowledge of past experiences, he clearly understood the urgent bucking of those hips beneath him, appropriately identified the meaning behind the needy hold which pulled on him for further contact. Pushing himself up a bit further, causing a frustrated groan to escape the newly released and delectably swollen lips of his prey, he allowed his other hand to roam lower, seeking a hold on that throbbing member that was slightly damp from the mixture of their combined juices. His hand, large and constricting as it was, rubbed and teased out even more eager fluid, causing Rei to toss his head and moan wildly, his virginal body teetering closer to the edge of a climax. He was denied that just now though, his member released, the hand having another purpose as it drifted lower to slip between his yielding cheeks and allow the wet digits to rub at the portal which had undergone a rough entry before.

The memory of that brutal penetration stilled Rei, his breath catching as his body seemed to expect a similar level of pain when those fingers nudged for entrance. “W-wait, don’t!” It was too late, and surprisingly enough the hurt was minimal, the length of two slick digits smoothly stealing into the intimate space and coaxing out a pleasured response. “You will not deny me this,” Archie said, in a tone that was not harsh but laden with domineering threat, enforcing the regulations that Rei had already been made to understand. It did feel good right now, those fingers, sliding rhythmically in and out, rubbing against a deeply hidden spot of pleasure he had not known even existed. Conditioned or no, the stimulation alone lulled his will into submission, cheeks flushed with a renewed rise in passion as he nodded obediently. Archibald waited, watching his expression from above with such lustful interest that Rei would have been mortified if he could feel anything in that moment other than steadily increasing anticipation for that build up of pleasure. He was so close, the climax of these sensations dangerously near, his member already throbbing with thinly veiled restraint to contain it a few moments more.

“A-Archie…” Embarrassed to hear the pleasurable pleading in his tone as that particular name was uttered, Rei turned his head away, hoping to hide the full extent of his shameful behavior at the pivotal moment of release. The sadist would not have it though, choosing that moment to withdraw his fingers, leaving Rei with a drastic drop in euphoria and a sudden burst of urgent need to feel that blissful sensation again. It had the likely desired effect of turning his face back up to cast an accusing and hungry glare up at him, a plaintive word at the ready to hopefully guilt him into pushing him back over the edge that was slowly drifting away with every passing moment of emptiness. Archibald was once again too swift, cutting off his complaint with the sensual demand of, “Keep your eyes on me,” before gently readjusting so that his moist tip probed at that yearning entrance. The fear returned, but was gone just as swiftly when a heady rush of pleasure washed over him at the smooth lubricated entrance.

It took only another thrust or two more before Rei felt himself erupting with the expulsion of hot desire, the sticky evidence of it splattered across both chests. Considering this had been his very first encounter with intimacy, such an early ejaculation was not necessarily something to feel ashamed about, but the soft, sultry chuckle above brought a blazing heat of such to stain his cheeks. Having obediently kept his eyes intently focused on Archibald during that release, aside from the span of that single breath when the pure undiluted pleasure of a full climax forced his eyes closed, it heightened the heat of his embarrassment to see such open evidence of amusement reflected in the electric blue orbs. The fact that he had been so eager did not hinder the other man in continuing to seek his own summit of desire, rocking his hips in a purposefully languid series of thrusts which effectively melted that heat of shame away to replace it with a slow kindling of another sort. It was all Rei could do to simply hold on and feel the intoxicating rub of continuous stimulation deep within, his spent member twitching with the promise of renewed life if the seductive attentions continued.

The slow, perhaps intentionally gentle pace was gradually escalating, each grind of his hips against the cushioned rump grew more rigid and urgent, the legs forced up to a higher angle so as to enable a deeper penetration. Before long Rei felt his member grow hard again, his heart racing, irregular breathing pattern seeming to blend with that of Archie’s as he continued to drive himself closer to that rapturous moment of ecstasy. The demanding electrified gaze was intent at enthralling the attention of his emerald pools, making the claiming somehow more intimate and intensified, despite there being no further depth of emotion beyond pure lust and a heady dose of triumph. Yes, Rei could see that the insufferable man was gloating, and would likely continue beyond this heated moment of intercourse, but just now all he cared to acknowledge was the fast approaching return of his own elated fulfillment.

Damning cries of pleasure began to escape him, and Rei perversely wished for one delirious instant that he still had the gag to help smother them. It did ease his humiliation slightly to hear some bestial grunts and sounds of enjoyment emitting from the devil riding him, the vocalization of obvious delight giving him an unexpectedly heady sense of accomplishment to know that he was the cause. Just as Rei was near to certain he would find a second climax before Archibald even indulged in his first, the handsome features shifted with such a depth of hunger that Rei had the insane and momentary fear that he was about to be devoured as lips descended upon him and aggressively harassed his mouth, proving to be the final excitement that sent him over the edge, yet his release was joined by the sudden spread of a similar hot expulsion flooding within him.

Passion now thoroughly spent, the two students remained locked in the intimate embrace, breathless, sweaty, and both blissfully sated.   

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since my last written work, had to take a break from it to deal with life issues. Now that my inspiration has started to return I decided to shove these two into the spot light for a quick and steamy 'one-shot'. Hope it was an enjoyable read!


End file.
